Night Raid
'Night Raid '''is the twenty-third main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Talmberg has been seized, and Lady Stephanie and Sir Radzig have been taken prisoner. It's up to Henry to sneak into the castle and try to set them free. Synopsis Insert game description Objectives * * * Walkthrough Henry wakes up in the stone quarry. Equip his "night" gear (that is, the blackest, noiseless, less conspicuous clothes you have... and consider some potions - nighthawk, padfoot comes to mind, although it's really not that necessary unless the stats are low), and talk to Robard (don't worry about getting your armor safely stored, just un-equip it, nothing will happen to it). A short cutscene will show the small band of raiders assembled to try and enter the castle. Sir Hans Capon is one of the volunteers. As you have been told, the plan is to launch a small night raid into the castle to free the hostages (Lady Stephanie, Sir Radzig and a few servants have been taken by the invaders), thus depriving Sir Istvan of leverage. The raid will start with some of the guards carrying a ladder towards the west wall. Follow the group towards the wall. Two of them will climb it, instructing all the rest to wait until the sentries are taken care of. Henry and Sir Hans exchange a few words and then Hans will start climbing, and so will the rest of the guards/raiders. Climb the wall to find the sentries taken care of and the next part of the plan, which involves you (Hans will volunteer Henry for the job) taking out the two guards by the gatehouse as quietly as possible. Follow one of the raiders towards the gatehouse. There will be two guards with torches. Approach the closest one (by the battlements) and stealth kill him or knock him out, then move on to the one staring down the stairs to the portcullis. Hans will grab the first dead guard and put him on the armory (you should do the same with the second one you took out). Follow him down the stairs and wait for him to move. Stay close and watch out because there are two guards (one in the courtyard, the other patrolling the wooden stairs and battlements). Hans sneaking is pretty good so if you stay close to him you should be fine. Just be patient and wait for him to move. The objective here is to go to where your room is (the one you first stayed in when fleeing Skalitz). There are some hostages in the room nextdoor to yours. Talk to them only to find they haven't seend either Lady Stephanie nor Sir Radzig, and that they have no idea where they might be. Discuss the latest news with Sir Hans. No matter the response (either leave at once or insist you will go inside and try to find them), a guard will spot you two and fire an arrow on Hans. The cutscene ends and Henry must grab Hans's body and carry it out just the way they came. Go back to the gate, then up the stairs and back to the ladder you used to climb the wall. As soon as you approach it, another cutscene will trigger and the quest will end, giving place to Siege. Notes *it appears neither agreeing to leave right away nor insisting to stay and look for the hostages has any wheight on how the situation develops. Category:Main Quests